Ark 8 Episode 15: Thunder god Okami
" I can handle this.." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ISfifczkgM)) He stood on top of a building as he stared down at the emperours tower from afar. His arms crossed. " Master Okami, are you sure about this? Shouldnt you get help from your friends?" Keyth smirked shaking his head. " Naw.. dont worry. I can handle this..." He said letting his hands droop. Soliders flooded the front of the building all of them standing there to protect themselves from the Oni Yokai. " Hault, Okami! Wolf Oni of the Yomi realm. Stop where you are! You will not go any further than you have!" Keyths long jacket flew in the wind as he shook his head. " Ahhh.. Shut the fuck up. You dont tell me what to do... Now get out of my way. Or ill kill all of you." They all looked up at the Oni with a blank stare as all 1000 Legion soliders shouted in unison. " I guess you guys insist on a fight. Alright then..." Keyth smirked leaping down from the tower landing infront of them all. He un sheathed his own blade as he tilted his head up. " You guys waste your time fighting me! when there are bigger and badder threats out there!" Keyth said taking a step forward. " WELL I WONT LET YOU GET IN MY WAY! IF I DONT STOP THIS WAR, THEN MY FRIENDS BACK HOME WILL DIE!" His deamonor took a demented one. " And ill be DAMNED.. if i let that happen..." He said as chi flaired heavily off of his body. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9og62dL9P-8&list=PL48FCA5963DEAB137)) " I guess... THIS IS THE ONLY WAY YOU GUYS WILL LISTEN THEEN!" He took off, his speed errupting with a sonic boom as he appeared infront of the soliders. His body dispersed into multiple versions of himself as the sound of soliders screaming and shouting in agonizing pain as they were all struck down. Keyth took down a 100 men in 5 seconds. Oujin stood in his tower with a sleeping Fumiko in his bed. " His power... is growing... significantly... everyday.." Oujin said under clenched teeth. " Release the dragons..." Keyth continued his push forward to the soliders, and they fought him as hard as they could. Leaping back into the air, Keyth did the Dark Thunder God fist once again, his right arm engulfed in gold, while black lightning flaired heavily around that one arm. " HAHAHAAH! ALRIGHT MOTHER-FUCKKKKEEEEEEEERSSS!!"Keyths body errupted as the golden wings sprouted from his back and he began to slash left and right through the crowd of soliders, ripping them apart all over as there bodies dispersed into dust with contact of Keyths strike. He spun rapidly in the air and roared an animal like roar. When he turned his head to the right, he'd look up into the sky. 4 Dragon human Hybrids soared to him with super sonic speed. ((http://www.freewebs.com/faodv2/refuge2.jpeg)) Keyth smirked. " ALRIGHT NOW WE GOTTA PARTY!" Landing on a building he released the Dark Thunder god fist, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he stumbled lightkly. " Master Okami! You'll exhert yourself if you use this much chi!" Keyth shook his head. " Shut up..." As his blade appeared back into his hand, he readied himself for the Draconic men. Ryumaru Brothers They soared down to him with there arms crossed as they eyed the Oni. " Foolish Demon, throw your life away like this." Keyth pointed his blade at them. " Yeah Yeah! All you fuckers talk to much, but it doesnt matter to me because it doesnt scare me one bit! Im gonna cut you assholes down and then make my way up to that tower." They smirked shaking there heads. " Fool, you lack the power to defeat us. We are decendants of the sun god. Ametaratsu." They clenched there fist in unison as they brimmed with solar energy. Keyth continued to smirk as his eyes went into a slit. " I DONT GIVE'A DAMN WHO'S FUCKING GOD YOU REP! IM KEYTH TASANAGI, AND IM MY OWN GOD!" He said taking off into the air, the wings exploding from his back as he charged up at them. VWWWWWWWWOOSSH, SHING, SHING, SHING SHING-SHING-SHING SHING-SHING-SHINGSHING-SHING-SHINGSHING-SHING-SHING! The clashing between the four of them, and him soared high into the air as they went at it. " YAAHHH! YAH YAH YAHHH!" They had smiles on there faces as they easily countered all of Keyths attack attempts. " We grow bored of you.." Said the blue one as his hand quickly lashed out to grab Keyth by the neck. Keyths body went limp as the Dragon pressed his claws into Keyths neck. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJxaB9vDS5A)) The posion began to seap into Keyths body as he twitched. The other 3 began to laugh. " Just a lost beast... with no self-respect.." They all lunged there claws into Keyths body. He'd cough blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. " I can feel your heart.." Said the leader as his hands gripped tightly around Keyths heart. His mouth flooded with blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. " Remeber the Ryukami brothers... Remember us well. Protecters of Oujin Shishigami... You shall not pass." They all began to soar into the air with Keyths as there claws sat deeply into his body. They took him so high that they were nearly in space. "....Foolish beast, you lack the power to face gods." They said as they ripped there hands from his body allowing him to drift slowly back down to earth. Keyths eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body began to burst into flame as he fell from the high level. His body twisting and turning before he looked like a comet falling to his doom. " Okami-Kun!" Yuna said as she shouted from her window, witnessing it all. Keyths body continued to fall to its doom... ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPdIp_FC0_E&list=PL3A58D527F82CFFE3)) " Dammit.." Keyth said holding his bleeding chest. " When... are you gonna... learn Keyth..." He said as his eyes went solid white. Drifting down to his doom. " Please! Okami kun, wake up Okami-Kun! You cannot die!" Yuna dropped to her knees. Tears streaming from her face, but Keyth had already died at this point. " Please! Please God's! Please... Someone, dont allow this poor Demon to die a pointless death! PLEASE!" She prayed as hard as she could. Her tears streaming into the ground. Keyths body was reaching the end of the road as he was steadying down into the earth by this point. As soon as he was hitting the area where buildings were visible again the clouds began to darken and his body was struck with a hard bolt of red lightning. Keyths eyes regain color as he coughed. " Gawk!" He said holding his chest. His body was healed, and the wounds were instantly scars. " Wha-.. What.." He said looking around, seeing that he lived. Another strike of lightning struck his body, he'd scream in pain as another hit, and another, and another before his body dispersed into the air completely gone from this plane. Yuna tilted her head back as she smiled. " Thank you.... Lord Raijin..." She said whipping her tears away. Ouijin witnessed this from his sister as he turned crossing his arms. " She's... inlove with the Demon..." Raijin and Fuijin...chillin " WAKE... UPPPPP!!!!"((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3fMg2LXymc&list=PL3A58D527F82CFFE3)) Keyth body jerked from the thunderous sound. His eyes shooting left to right as he gasped for air. He was in a world, where the moon and a sea of dark blue water surrounded them. His body stood from the water as he looked up... seeing the biggest thing he had ever seen in his life... The god. Sat over the size of the empire state building as he looked down at Keyth with his legs crossed. His dark red skin, and his demon like features would shoot any man into fear. " Stand..." He said to Keyth. Keyth pulled his body up and continued to look up in fear to the God. " You are Onigami Okami.. One of the oni's of the earth realm. Banished from the Shinto realm for your evil deeds in the past." Keyth blinked, shaking horribly. BOOM! A green creature sat down on the opposite side of the Red God. " Onigami Okami, the demon wolf of mischief and chaos... you yourself are an old worthless war god..." Said the green one. With similar demon features as the other one. Keyth blinked and shook his head as he looked at the both of them. A silence shook the room... Untill well. ((http.s://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u3U6M9HpPM)) " BAHAHAHAHA! WERE JUST FUCKIN WIT'YA OKAMI!" Said the green one as he slapped him across the room. The Red oone busted out laughing as well as he pulled out his Baseball Cap that said 'ThunderGod'. He pulled it back and let it sit on the top of his head. WHile the green one pulled his black leather jacket on and his black shades and nodded. " Yo Okami! It's been 500 years son! Where the fuck you been!? We thought you'd break that gate 200 years ago." The Red God said pointing to Keyth. The confused Keyth rose to feet. " W-WHat!?" They both bursted out laughing. " Damn. your just as stupid as back then. Yo, Yo! You should check out our new Mix-tape." Keyth blinked. " Y-Yah.. i'll do that.." " Dont tell me you forgot Raijin and Fuijin!? Tch! Anyways we see ya need some help with your power. You willing to take our offer this time!?" Keyth blinked. " And.. what was the offer...again..?" Raijin smirked as he crossed his arms " To Gain ultimate power... To be our champion. Last time you were to stubborn but you dont have a choice now... Seeing that your one of the heroes of legend now. You aint gotta choice but to take up the glow dude." He said putting his hands together and then releasing them. " AFTER TODAY... YOU'LL BE MY CHAMPION... AND YOU'LL... FEEL THE GLOW!" Raijin said as made a Raju in his hands composed of red electricty. He fired it into Keyths body. Keyth dropped to his knees coughing and cringing in pain his screams of pain turned into pleasure as he felt the increase in power. " OOOOHH.. SHIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!! I... I... FEEL THE GLOOWW!!!!!!" Keyth said as he smirked. Fuijin nodded " Yeeaaahh that's that good shit Okami." He said smirking smokingg his Opioum blowing it out of 4 nostrials. Keyth wobbled left to right. His body was coated with red electricty. " You have ulitmate control over Lightning now... Even mixed with your own Black Lightning thats forbbiden. Aint nothing gonna fuck with you now Homie." Raijin said. " Now... get your ass back out there... and teach those assholes what for...NIGGA!" Raijin put his hands together and smashed down Onto Keyths body. Thunder God Keyth! Keyth appeared from the sky from a single flaire of lightning landing infront of the soliders once more. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVpJkA4vaBQ)) He smirked as he pulled his body up. His body still coated in red lightning. "...Ahh.. this is much.. much.. better..." He looked up at Dragon brotehrs. When the lightning dispersed he was wearing a red outfit that was similar to Raijin's wear. His gauntlets both red now. He pointed at the RyuKami brothers and they simply tensed. " We killed him!" The white one said. " THATS RIGHT SON!" Keyome said in Keyths mind. " Alright... now.. im gonna teach you something. A style of mine. Dont ever forget it." Keyome began to channel more of his Hadou into Keyths body, when Keyth opened his eyes he put his hands up in a boxing stance. The Ryukami brothers landed right infront of him. He got into a Boxing stance. " HA! THUNDEROUS BOXING!!" He said as he stompped his foot. His arms began to send out punches so powerful and fast that his arms began to move in blurrs. The wind picked up the more he channled said punches. The electricty picked up around his body the more he produced said attack. " WHA-.. WHAT IS THIS POWER!?" Said the rest of the platoon of the soliders. The Ryukami brothers standing proudly infront of them all. With his new combined power, Keyth is able to fight at incredible speeds, striking his opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly. His attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. Added with the speed from the electircty boost, he'd go faster and faster as the seconds rolled on by. He's able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting him impressive offensive capabilities, more than ever now. The punches soon turned into a wall of punches, electricty forming around the strikes as suddenly the soliders were all over came with a barrage of punches they all were killed instantly all over there bodies hitting the ground one by one. But not one strike hit the brothers. They stood fearless. Keyths switched his fighting style back to HHS momentairly as he got down into a Karate stance. Signaling them to come on. Thundergod Okami! ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKanJ0SDRSE&list=RD02dCiifu6dV2s)) His claws retracted from his hands as he roared an animal like roar similar to a Lion's. " I see..." Said the red brother. " He is no wolf. This one is a combonation of a beast in general... This isnt Okami were facing. He wasnt this powerful. " Keyth said in a deep harsh tone. " THAT'S RIGHT.... IM KEYTH TASANAGI! THE DEMON BEAST OF THE ARASUMARU CLAN! AND DONT YOU EVER FORGET IT!" He took off towards the brothers in a blurr, and they met him in a blur as well. All one would see is images of Keyth's body connecting in a blurr with one of them, or him striking one of them. Indicating just how fast they were fighting. Within 4 seconds All of them would hit the ground one by one. Keyth's body hovered over all of them as he pointed his index finger down at them. " TIME TO END THIS!" The Black Lightning Technique is powerful indeed, it consist of different properties than normal lightning. This Technique may have a variety of effects, like healing and an enhanced physique. The Lightning itself comes out with a red and black tint. A mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, is able to ignore the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. It not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, decaying it into dust which is known as the 'Dying effect' That okami createtd within it.With this ability he can control powerful bolts of cosmic energy with it inflicting a tremendous force on the mind of its attacker. Keyth coated his body with the black lighting.Transforming his body completely into electricity. He becomes anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of electricity, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately he can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.With the power of the god Raijin, he is now a Nigh Formed Electricity Being. And can change his whole physical being, with the electricity flowing through his body, fortifying his cells, bones and muscles. his power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of electric energy-attacks. Keyth both of his hands together. As he split them apart, Yami and Junsei both appeared forming into blades. One black, and the other white. " YAMI.. JUNSEI... OBLITHERTATING STRRIIKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!" He said as he swung both blades across in an X formation, copying the old man when he was with Ginsei. burst of Black lightning then errupted from a 50 feet radius soaring over to the brothers. " NO! THAT POWER! THAT POWER IS UNREAL?!?" They attempted to fly away but were caught in the attack oblitherated compltely. Keyth looked up eying Shishigami fro where he stood as he powered down. Appearing in his normal jacket and greaved pants he did before meeting Raijin. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0B4RP8x8ys)) " Now.. that i have your attention..." Oujin tensed as his eye twitched. Keyth suddenly dispersed into Lightning as he appeared behind Oujin. "... Wha-!?" Sweep kicking the emperpour of his feet he landed on his back but then flipped away gaining distance as they stood on top of the building. Keyth tilted his head up and crossed his arms. "...What are you.." Oujin said as he held his chest. " IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU WERE ALREADY SO STRONG BEFORE YOU TURNED TO THE DAMN GODS, NOW YOU HAVE THERE POWER AS WELL!?!" Keyth continued to have that fierce look on his face. " Y-You even look like..." An Image of Keyome standing infront of him could be seen looking like an Oni with long horns with a blue aura before it faded back to Keyth. He tensed. " Y-You cant be his son!" He said backing away into the wall as he gasped for air. Keyth continued to march to Oujin. " You'll stop this war! If you continue to fight, Onigami will surely show face here!" Keyth said pulling the man up by his shirt so they were eye to eye. " DO YOU HEAR ME?! IT HAS TO STOP!" Shishigami began to laugh as he tilted his head back. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwyDphk-v00)) " Naive... the lot of you. Naive.." He said smirking. " Dont you get it... War is needed, bloodshed is needed. War brings money, power, respect, it brings heroes, and villans. It brings Life! And i shall be the one to stop Onigami with my military once i concour this world! And all will respect my ulitmate power..." He said as Keyth let him go..." Tch.. your pathetic." He said dropping him and taking a step away. " Me and my friends will stop this war.." Keyth said pointing down to him. " And we'll stop Onigami too!" As he said this his body then zipped away with a clash of lightning striking where he stood. " Heh... Heh heh..." He said shaking his head, Shishigami looked up at the sky. "...Idoit.." Your own Kin ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU)) Keyth sat on the top of a mountain as he slid his fingers through his hair. " Dont be upset master Okami..." said Yami snuggling him. Keyth lightly pushed him away shaking his head. " Not now..." Yami drifted away sighing. Junsei appeared and sighed as well. " What's got you down..." An Image of a mohawked man was seen before him. "...I dont know.." Keyth said as he sighed. " I just feel like im fighting for a lost cause sometimes." The Mohawked spirt was masculant in size. He was HUGE. With tribal tattoo's all over his body as he floated infront of Keyth. " I see, haha." He said nodding. " Well, i tell ya what." He said sitting next to Keyth. " Everything seems hard right now. But there's not a battle that cant be won by not putting trust in yourself." Keyth looked over at the image of the man. His mohawk was uber long. And he had dressed pants on. ".... Say.. who are you." The mohawked man stood and began to float away. " Just a friend of your dads. Been waiting for him to come here... so we can have that last fight. Once you guys finish up here. We'll both be able to rest in peace. So we can do just that. So i need ya to do this one." Keyths eyes blinked. " Next time you see your dad... He wont be the same." Keyth gasped. " Tell em...Donnie Says hello." The Mohawked man's body dispersed as Keyth blinked watching him go into thin air. He shook his head. " Donnie...Yun... The Iron hero..." He said as blinked, remebering reading comic books about him. "...." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) " Even with all that power. You still cant fight." Said an unknown voice. Keyth turned around blinking. " Heh." ((http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121108215212/hokuto/images/8/82/Rei-profile.jpg)) The blue haired man stood with his arms crossed, staring down at Keyth. " They say your a demon right..." He said tillting his head up. " well how's about it... Want dont you join up with your fellow kin.." Keyth is now a bad ass. He has gained power of Raijin ~ < To Ark 8 Episode 14 ____________________________________________ To Ark 8 Episode 16 > Category:Ark 8